Night Rain's Sorrow
by Your Angel of Darkness
Summary: Darkness reigns in the world.Konoha is attacked by the creatures of the night.The Kyuuketsuki, also known as vampires. One vampire is considered to be different.Will she help Konoha and Suna defeat them?or will she lead them to death?[full summary inside]
1. Chapter 1

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO ONLY MY CHARACTER._

Full Summary:Konoha is attacked by the creatures of the dark.One completely different from her kind will help Konoha and Suna to defeat them.Will forbidden love spark between a human and a creature of the night? Will she have enough guts to face her dark past and the lord of the dark?Or will Konoha and Suna be engulfed into darkness forever?

Rain heavily poured down on Konoha.The darkness was like a blanket. Fog covered the ground, making it

harder to see. The air was damp and the overwhelming stench of death hung in the warm, damp air of the

night. All was quiet...too quiet.Screams of terror rang out as some villagers ran for their lives.Crimson blood

stained the ground red.The shadowy figures laughed as they watched them suffer. The vampires pounced

down on the defenseless villagers.Ninja and ANBU ran in a hurry,splashing water.A lone figure stood by a

tree,her ocean blue eyes full of fear.She glanced around as her own people killed the innocent.Her pale lip

trembled.Her fangs glistened in the light of the moon.The young 17 year old vampire did not like to kill the

innocent.She was considered...different among her clan. Lightning struck down the tree she had been near,

setting it ablaze.She looked at the now burning tree, the flames reflecting her eyes."Amaya!"Came a gruff voice

from behind her.She abruptly turned,coming face to face with her father.She shook in fear and backed

away.Her red cloak nearly tripping her. Amaya turned and ran.Some ninja had spotted her and were now

throwing kunai.One grazed her arm and cut it.She held the wound as she ran into an abandoned house and

hid.She sat in the corner and cried to herself.The vampires left leaving her.

* * *

Daylight soon came and villagers came out of hiding.Tsunade came out and began to bark orders to the

ninja.Amaya looked up,the sun shining through the cracks in the roof.She was half human and half vampire,

also another reason she was shunned.She sat there,still holding her wound. Naruto growled as he looked at the

cold corpses on the ground"Dammit.."He growled,clenching his fists.Amaya stood.Her midnight black hair

fell to her shoulders, covering one of her ocean blue eyes.She wore a tight black tanktop.Red fingerless gloves

went to her shoulder.Her fingernails were painted black.She wore a black skirt with black shorts

underneath,even though it did not show.She wore chains around her waist.On her her back were two

Katanas,the characters for love on one and hate on the other..She wore black eyeliner.She walked to the door

as quietly as she could.Her boots clicked on the hard concrete floor. Sasuke stood near Naruto.He glanced at

the abondoned house.Amaya's eyes widened and she hid behind the wooden door, breathing hard."I hope he

didn't see me.."She thought.She heard footsteps approach and she quickly jumped onto the cieling.The door

swung open and the raven haired man stepped in.Inspecting every detail.Naruto walked in next to him"What is

it?"Naruto asked."I thought I saw something.."He said softly. Naruto shrugged"Nothing here...let's go."Sasuke

nodded"But I can't help but think something is lurking here."He said before leaving.When they were gone

Amaya jumped down and sighed in releif, slumping down the wall. An ANBU suddenly appeared in front of

her and she screamed before her world went black.

* * *

Tsunade looked at the pale girl before her.Amaya waschained to a wall.Naruto,Sasuke, and Sakura looked at

her."You think she is one of the vampires?"Sakura asked.Tsunade nodded, her blond hair springing up."But

why didn't she die or anything in the light?"Naruto asked.Tsunade thought a while"I am not sure Naruto.." "But

what I do know is we can keep her as a hostage...they will have to come for her sometime.We can than attack

and destroy them or we can find a way to rid of them with her."The 3 nodded.Tsunade turned to the raven

haired man."Sasuke...you stay here with Naruto to watch her."She turned to the pink haired konouchi"Sakura

come with me."Sakura nods and walks off with the Godaime.Naruto and Sasuke sit down and wait. Amaya

soon came through.Her eyes fluttered open and she blinked.Everything coming into focus.She groaned softly

as she opened her eyes. Shikamaru walked in the room along with Subaki No Temari. Amaya looked at them,

fright in her eyes._"What are they going to do with me?"_ She thought to herself. Amaya struggled to get out of

the chains.Temari watched her, slight disgust in her feature "So this is the creature that killed nearly hundreds

of villagers?" Shikamaru nodded "And we think they may attack Suna next...isn't that right?" He asked Amaya.

Amaya opened her mouth, shaking. "H-Hai..."She replied, voice soft and trembling. Naruto glanced at the

brunnete man. "So, do you think she'll lead us there?" "Only if she wants to leave."Shikamaru answered glaring

at the young vampire. "What is your name kyuuketsuki?"Shikamaru asked, his voice dripping with venom. "M-

Ma-Masuyu Ayame. S-sir.."She replied. Shikamaru nodded at Temari and she unlocked the chains, they fell to

the floor with a clang. Amaya looked at the four.Tsunade walked up to her and stared hard at her. "For a

vampire you are sure frightened easily." Amaya glanced at her feet. "Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Temari." She

turned to them, amber eyes burning. "Gather the most powerful ninja and get ready to go to the Kyuuketsuki."

They nodded. She nodded "And if you don't obey." She said, turning quickly to Amaya "We will be sure to

kill you first." Amaya bit her lip with her fangs and nodded in understanding. Tsunade nodded"Now

go...Sasuke you take care of her."Tsunade said, nodding to Amaya. Sasuke nodded and walked towards

her"Let's go.."He commanded, voice monotone. Amaya nodded and followed Sasuke. They gathered Ten

Ten, Kiba, Lee, Hinata, and Neji. Chouji, Shino, and Ino stayed behind to help the village. They were soon off

to Suna, with the blond sand nin guiding them.

* * *

Naruto looked at Amaya. _"She's not like them.."_ He thought, seeing the pain in her eyes. They trudged through

the desert sand and the unbearable heat.Kiba and Akamaru were panting hard. Naruto and the boys were

sweating. Temari was used to it so there was no problem. Amaya had her hood on, even though the sun did

nothing to her it bothered her. She was thirsty but tried not to think of it. Sasuke was next to her, her hands

were tied together by a strong string of chakra, she wouldn't be able to break through if she tried. They soon

reached Suna and were greeted by the Kazekage, Subaki no Gaara. He nodded and let them in, walking beside

them. "So, I hear you were attacked by kyuuketsuki.."He said, in a matter of factly tone. Naruto nods "Hai,

Gaara and we have one hostage to find a way to defeat them." They all enter a huge room, filled with pillows

and seats. They all sit. Amaya stays standing next to the seated Sasuke. Gaara sat down and looked at

them."You guys look parched.." He snapped his fingers and some people came in with water and food.

Amaya sighed softly as she looked at Sasuke's neck. It was so close...just one bite...one sip of his sweet

blood. She shook her head, trying to get the thoughts out of her head. Gaara looked at her, his pale blue eyes

seemed to see right through her. All in the room was silent.

* * *

So what do you think!?Review telling me which Character Amaya should fall in love with.  
Sasuke  
Naruto  
Gaara  
Orochimaru(Comes later on)  
Kakashi(Comes later on)  
Please take the poll and review!  
Note:Kyuuketsuki means vampire.Amaya means Night Rain.  
Oh and maybe later on I might have to make the rating higher than T(Just for blood nothing big) 


	2. Dark Past

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO ONLY AMAYA.  
Note:The poll is still going on.So far I have.  
**Naruto-1**_

_**Sasuke-1  
Gaara-2  
Kakashi-0**_

**_Orochimaru-0(Please vote and review) _**

Amaya continued to stare at Sasuke's neck.Bloodlust shot through her eyes in a flash and she let out a snarl, her blue eyes turning blood red, as she tackled him to the floor.The others stood instantly.She bared her fangs at them and hissed, unable to control herself. Sasuke kneed her in the stomach and she gasped.She fell off of him,gasping for air.Gaara watched, unmoving. Shikamaru had grabbed her and had tied her to a chair. Sasuke stood up slowly. She hissed at him but sat there. She glared at the ground hard. Gaara smiled slightly, hiding it with his hand. "I think you should all sleep and we will talk of this tomorrow." They nod. "But what about her?"

* * *

Temari asked her younger brother nodding to Amaya. "Don't worry..I will watch her." He said softly, not taking his pale blue eyes of her. Temari nods and leaves, leading the others to their rooms. Amaya growled at the Kazekage. He let out an amused chuckle. She raised an eyebrow and he snapped his fingers. "Take this young lady to a room and make her comfortable." He ordered. They nodded and led her out. She glanced back at him, slightly confused but yet grateful. She smiled softly to herself. The two women opened the door to a large room. Black satin sheets lay on the bed and red curtains were draped over the windows. They began to help her out of her clothes but she slapped their hands away "I can dress myself.."She growled. They nodded and bowed, leaving. The door shut quietly behind them. She undressed and put the night clothes they had put out for her. She sat on the soft bed, running her hands across the black satin and smiled softly to herself. She shut the light off and laid there. She put the blanket to her chin and rolled unto her side before falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

Amaya whimpered softly as she tossed and turned. A sandstorm brewed nearby. It hit the windows hard. Amaya tossed and turned in her sleep, drenched in sweat. She was breathing hard.

_Dream  
__A young girl ran for her life inside a huge mansion. She gasped as she fell hard unto the ground. She trembled in fear. Amaya turned to look up at her father. His hands dripping with crimson liquid. Tears ran down Amaya's cheeks as she looked past him into a room, filled with darkness. The whole place stenched of blood, fear, and death. He held a blade in his hand. Amaya shook her head vigorously and backed away until her back hit a wall. Her whole body tremebled and her midnight black hair clung to her cheeks. She let out a scream as the blade sliced her skin. _

Amaya screamed and sat up, breathing hard. She brought her knees to her chest and cried softly. She tried to control her breathing and wiped the tears away with the back of her hand. She threw herself back onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. "I can't go back.." Amaya whispered to herself as she fell into a troubled sleep. A hard banging brought Amaya to her senses. She sat up quickly and put her gloves on. Temari walked in and looked at her "Get dressed and get ready to leave in 5 minutes.." She informed before shutting the door. Amaya sighed and quickly got dressed in her usual attire. She fixed the bed and slipped on her boots. She sighed softly as she touched her right arm softly with her left hand. She couldn't go back...She wouldn't.

* * *

Amaya walked downstairs to be greeted with cold stares and chains. They had put a chokerlike leather on her neck that was connected to heavy chains. She was like a prisoner, not to be trusted. Gaara watched them go off, quietly watching Amaya.

Sakura glanced around as they walked "Doesn't it seem too quiet to you guys?" She asked. Neji nodded "Now that you mention it, it does seem a bit quiet." Amaya sighed softly as he stomach growled. Naruto looked at her than took his bag off his back and rummaged through it. He handed her a rice dumpling "Here, eat this.." He said softly, looking at her with his aquamarine eyes. She bowed and took it, biting into it. Sasuke watched her silently. Hinata and Neji activated their byakugan and glanced around. Neji caught a slight movement and redied himself with a kunai. The others saw what he did and took out their kunai too.

Amaya's breath got caught in her throat, she prayed to herself that it wasn't her fathers followers. A blur of a figure came out of the bushes causing a frightened Amaya to drop the rice dumpling that she had been eating. There before them stood Rock Lee. Neji sighed and put his kunai down. "Lee!? What the fuck are you doing here!?" He yelled, pissed. Lee put his hands on his hips "I think it isn't fair that You and TenTen left without me." Ten Ten sweatdropped. Naruto and Sasuke sighed. An impatient Temari drummed her fingers on her fan. Amaya sighed and glanced around. It was still too quiet even with the annoying bickering. Amaya bit her lip as some leaves rustled. Naruto looked at her than to the bushes. He grabbed a kunai and threw it into the bush. There was a faint thud and was soon accompanied with a scream. The others looked up, suddenly alert. A vampire glared at them with his yellow eyes than to Amaya. "Traitor..."He growled and turned to leave. Amaya grabbed one of her katanas and flung it at him hitting him right in the chest. He fell to the ground and turned into ashes. She walked to the ashes and took her katana putting it in her sheath.

* * *

They looked at her.She walked back to them and sighed. Neji opened his mouth to say something but was hit with a dagger.He grabbed his arm and rapidly turned. There stood several more vampires. They all readied themselves and got ready.

Cliffy!Lol.The Poll is still going on.And I would appreciate if you reviewed.Writing stories for nothing is not easy...  
Your Angel Of Darkness.


	3. Get Ready

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR AMAYA AND THE VAMPIRES.  
Note: The Poll is still going on.  
__**Naruto-1**_

_**Sasuke-1  
Gaara-2  
Kakashi-0**_

_**Orochimaru-0(Please vote and review)****

* * *

** _

Amaya looked at the vampires, Her own kind and felt nothing but burning hatred. Why? Why was she shunned just for her blood? Why did she have to live with the pain and guilt of it all? It was not her fault but her mother and fathers. A new feeling arose, she couldn't think of the right word for it. Was it rejection? No, it was more of the lonely and painful childhood she had to endure. Wrong word, she had no childhood just a hell of a life. She stood there, her blue eyes blazing with anger. She wanted nothing more but to make those who made her suffer to die and suffer like she did. These emotions clouded her mind with new ideas. Naruto and Neji surged forward, kunai's in hand. Veins can be clearly seen popping out near Neji's cold white eyes. Naruto let out a battle cry, his blue eyes gleaming. For a slight moment, she could see her eyes in Naruto. Deep inside that light haired man she could see something in him. She quickly snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the clang of metal against metal. Naruto growled softly as he looked into the dead beings eyes.

Almost immediately, his friends sprang into the battle. Ten Ten took out two scrolls, one in each hand. She leapt into the air, eyes on the vampires below her. One of the vampires, the leader, turned to a vampire beside him and hissed, "You take of that one, Damien." He pointed to Ten Ten. The yellow eyed vamp smirked and ran to her. His midnight black hair hitting his paper white face. He took out a sword, the tip dripped a dark purple liquid. Amaya's crystal blue eyes widened in realization _"Poison."_ she thought. She took the katana out of its sheath, it's hilt had the Japanese character for hate. Ten Ten gasped softly. Lee and Neji turned to their comrade, fear and panic in their widened eyes. Damien was right before her, his sword cut through the air and to Ten Ten. Ten Ten shut her eyes, expecting the cold, cruel metal to pierce her skin. Nothing came. She opened an eye. A figure before her. The weapon mistress opened both, she sighed in slight relief.

Amaya glared into Damien's metallic gold eyes, an arm raised into the air, stopping the fatal blow with her katana. Damien growled softly as he stared back into her eyes. Amaya reached to her back where the other katana was and grabbed it. In a swift movement, barely visible to anyone's eyes she slashed at him. At first nothing happened and Damien let out a laugh, one of amusement "Haha, nice try yo-" He was cut of and glanced down to his side. He put his other hand on it and brought it to his face, blood dripping from his fingertips. He stared at the crimson liquid, surprise in his eyes. He let out a scream of outrage and pushed Amaya off, roughly. She fell to the ground, dropping one of her katanas. Lee and Neji was at Ten Ten's side. Temari opened her large white fan, all three of the purple moons visible. With all her might she directed it through the air. A swooping wind hit Damien and the other seven vampires. The leader, Alucard, stood and turned to the others "Retreat." He ordered, his voice rough. He turned to leave but couldn't. "What the-" Shikamaru smirked "Got you."

Temari stood by him, her arm on the now closed fan. A smirk touched the features of her face. Sasuke took out a couple of kunai with exploding tags attached. He looked to Shikamaru, as if asking if he should. Shikamaru let go of Alucard and leapt back. Sasuke rapidly and accurately hit the vamp square in the chest. Alucard laughed, as if he wasn't fazed. He blinked as he heard a hissing sound and looked down at the kunai lodged in his chest. He let out a startled cry, as it went off. The blast was powerful enough to knock Naruto and Sakura, who had been helping Amaya up.

* * *

Neji looked at Ten Ten, his eyes showing slight worry "Are you alright?" Ten Ten nodded "Hai." When the smoke cleared the vampires were gone. "We killed them!" Naruto yelled, punching the air. Amaya picked her katanas up and without, cleaning the blood off, slipped them into their sheaths. "No, we didn't." She informed him. Naruto blinked "What do you mean?! Sasuke just threw a kunai at him with an exploding tag!"  
Amaya shook her head sighing, "You will learn..." Naruto turned to the others and they shrugged. Sasuke went to put on the chains Amaya had managed to remove in a haste but slapped his hands away. Shikamaru was rubbing his temples, as if he had a big headache "Just let her be..we have to report to the Godaime. "Come on let us head back to Konoha and come back with an army." The others nodded. They turned and began to retrace their steps, back to Konoha.

_Two Days Later... _

His fingers tapped against the wooden desk impatiently, he wanted to know what happened. "Excuse me." came a voice from behind the door. He sighed, "Come in." He hoped it was a letter, he had been waiting and he wasn't good with waiting. "The Godaime apologizes for making you wait so long.." the young informer said softly, her extended hand containing a letter. He grasped it and nodded. Her sent her away with a motion of his hand. She bowed and left, shutting the door softly behind her. The red headed kazekage quickly untied the ribbons holding the letter shut. He placed the ribbons onto the table and opened it. Inside, there was a neatly written message from Tsunade. His eyes skimmed the paper.

_Dear Kazekage:  
Prepare your best men for war. It will not be an easy victory from the information I received. The kyuuketsuki are swift, merciless creatures. Meet me with your men on the outskirts of Suna at Dusk tomorrow. We will have Amaya guide us, we will have to trust her. Have Suna under an evacuation, we will never know if they could have snuck into the villages. I wish you luck.  
_

_Signed, Godaime_

* * *

He read the letter several times before setting it down beside the ribbon. He leaned back into his chair, deep in thought. He sighed at the thought of war and the effects of it. Gaara shut his pale eyes and set his forehead on his hands. "Baki." He called. The door opened engulfing the dark room with light. "Yes, Kazekage-sama?" Gaara looked at him, serious. "Prepare for war." Baki blinked "So soon Kazekage-sama?" Gaara nodded, "Now go...get the most fearless, bravest, and strongest of shinobi. Male and female are to participate in this war. Than round up the women and children than the men to the safest place in Suna, hide them there. We can not risk anyone getting injured or killed. Do you understand?" Baki nodded "Yes, right away...are you going to inform the village yourself?" Gaara nodded and stood, grabbing the hat from the table and placing it atop his head. Baki walked out and Gaara followed, his eyes shadowed by the hat.

The villagers looked up at their Kazekage, mumbling amongst themselves, uncertainty and fear clear in their voices. Gaara stood atop the building, his eyes on all the villagers. Hands behind his back, Baki and Kankorou stood behind him. Gaara raised a hand into the air, the wind making his robes flutter about him, making him look much more powerful. All the mumbling immediately stopped at this gesture. All eyes were on him. His voice boomed as he talked, "As you all heard, the Village Hidden the leaves and the Village Hidden in the Sand are going to war with the kyuuketsuki." There were murmurs in the crowd some saying"yes"and some saying "no" Gaara once again raised a hand and they all became silent and he continued on, "Only the fearless, daring, and brave are to fight in this war. It will not be easy because we know nothing of these creatures, only that they are bloodthirsty and merciless." He paused and again went on "I want all women and children to evacuate immediately followed by some of the men who think they can not participate in this war. Baki and Kankorou will see who is fit for this battle." He nodded his head a little "Carry on." He turned and walked back into his office. He could hear people talking in panicked voices and sighed softly. He knew this wasn't going to be good. He could feel it in his very being.

* * *

_Well, that was a rather long chapter and I am a bet proud for writing 1 chapter for each of my stories, except for Konoha's Secrets and Games. I would love it if you R&R. Arigatou and as I said before the poll is still going on! If I don't get more responses to the poll I will go to my alternate idea of a love triangle. But anyways please participate.  
Your Angel Of Darkness._


	4. Will you trust me?

OWN.AMAYA AND THE VAMPIRES.

* * *

* * *

Temari squinted, she sheilded the sun away with her sunkissed hand. "Damn it.." She growled, her voice cracked, from both thirst and from traveling in silence. Shikamaru pointed to some faraway place. His companions squinted, there, a few meters away, was Suna. They smiled, Neji and Sasuke couldn't help but to smile. Temari walked gracefully to the gates and come face to face with the guards. They recognized her, but asked for identfication. Temari blinked, a bit surprised by how tight the security had gotten. The guards looked at the others. They all flashed their identification. The two gaurds looked to Amaya, "Is she with you?" Temari nodded, "Yes, she is the guide." Amaya looked at the guards, they shivered slightly. Amaya looked like she would tear anyone apart, her eyes peirced through them like a sword. They moved aside and they all walked into Suna.

* * *

It was so quiet, all heard was their footsteps and the harsh wind. Not even the wind helped, cool them. Gaara stood atop a large brown stone. He wore his white robe, red on its sleeves and hem. He dipped his head in greeting. Temari looked at him as did the others. Shikamaru looked at him, "Kazekage, we must get everyone ready for this journey and war." Gaara nodded, "Yes, I know.But first you must rest." Temari nodded and led them inside. Amaya stayed outside, looking at Gaara. Gaara looked back at her, "So, you will guide us to where your kind reside?" Amaya nodded, "Yes, but you must all be ready for death.. and the darkness that resides there." Gaara looked at her and walked up to her, he placed a hand on her back and pushed her foward, "Tell me everything we need to know."

Amaya stayed seated in the blood red velvet, the chair was like a cloud. She sighed in relief as she relaxed in the chair. Gaara handed her some water and she took it gratefully. She took in a couple of gulps of the cold liquid and put it down. Amaya looked at Gaara, she looked like she meant business. "Now, tell me what you need to know.." Gaara looked at her, his eyes blue eyes soft for once. Amaya blinked and nodded, "Alright. We vampires are bloodthirsty, as you know, but we are also cunning and swift. Some fly, some do not. Each has a crest and each a different weakness. They hate humans and vampires that have a different gene in them, like myself. Darkness rules over there and that is certainly an advantage." Gaara was listening intently, but couldn't help but look at her. Her pale skin like moonlight, her black hair like darkness itself. He shook his head of such thoughts. But her eyes were one to look at. Blue like a clear ocean. Amaya continued, "Stay alert when in their village, for if you are not careful..." She paused and did a slicing motion at her neck.

Gaara nodded. Amaya nodded, "They are also very greedy and only think about themselves. You can easily distract them by offering them something and swiftly kill them." Amaya smiles, her fangs showing slightly. "Well, I guess thats all you need to know for now.."

Gaara smiled and nodded, the sun seeped through the window, shining onto his red hair. It looked like flames, jumping out, to burn you. His fingers were tapping rythmatically against the mohagony colored wood. His eyes looked blank, but dim. He looked like he was deep in thought. Amaya looked at him, and took another sip, of the now lukewarm water. Amaya shut her eyes. Gaara stood and stood behind her chair. He placed his hands on her shoulders and massaged them. Amaya opened her eyes and looked at him with a questioning look. He smiled slightly but said nothing. Amaya sighed as she felt herself get less tense.

Soon, she felt a heavy load on her eyelids. She fought hard to keep them open. But soon she succumbed to sleep. Gaara looked at her, her face peaceful as she slept. He walked to the side of the chair, looking at her. Taking note of all the details. Her skin looked soft like rose petals. Her black eyelashes perfect. Her lips were pink despite her pale fragile looking skin. She looked frail but strong at the same time. He picked her up into his arms tenderly, as if trying not to break her and took her to his room. With his sand he opened the big doors. The room was enormous, the bed kingsized with red silk blankets. It looked untouched. He laid her in the bed and shut the curtains, cutting off any light. He sighed, shutting his eyes. Soon, nothing would matter, but the village, his friends, life, and Amaya..soon all would come to fate. "Kami, help us.."He whispered as he shut the door behind him.

* * *


	5. Kyuuketski

* * *

The sun rose,a scary but beautiful red. Suna was covered in light. Some ninja made their way to Gaara, who was standing atop a dune of sand. Amaya stood beside him, a head shorter. She looked up at him, his hair blended in with the yellowish red sun in the back which was beating down on them harshly. The few 20 or 30 suna shinobi looked up at their Kazekage. Amaya stood by his right side while Kankuro stood on his left.

Temari would be there at any moment with Konoha's shinobi and their Hokage. Gaara glanced around at the vast and dry land, the sand kicking up. Amaya shielded her eyes with the black cloak that was upon her shoulders.Gaara squints, seeing far away figures against the heat waves you can see. Kankuro looked at his brother

"They're here.."

Gaara nods and looks at Amaya, Amaya looks back and nods slightly. Soon you can clearly see about 30 shinobi and Naruto with his friends. Gaara goes to Tsunade and shakes her hand,

"Shall we go?" He asks

Tsunade nods, "Hai."

They both turn to Amaya and she nods.She walks down from the high dune and begins to lead them into the scorching desert. Tsunade and Gaara follow and the shinobi follow them. They walked and walked, trudging on until it was past noon. They all stopped when they finally got out of the desert and sat onto the ground. Amaya sat farther away from both villages and sat in the shade of a tree, upon the grass. Amaya inhaled deeply and then exhaled slowly. She shut her eyes and rested her head against the trunk. Gaara sat with the others as they discussed their plans.

Gaara looks at Tsunade, "We all have to be on gaurd the second we walk into kyuuketski territory.. they know we will be there and they can smell our fear."

Tsunade looks at him now, "Kyuuketski are known to be 'Immortal' but there are ways we can kill them. We can drive a stake to the heart, use powerful fire jutsus and anything that you think that can annihilate or drive them away from you for the moment."

Naruto sighs, "But when all of this is over..will we kill her too?" He asked, glancing at Amaya who was still resting against the tree.

Gaara didn't answer, Tsunade noticed his slight hesitation and said, "We will think about it."

Gaara stood, "We should keep moving.."

Everyone nods and murrmers their agreements.

Amaya opened an eye and stood slowly. She walks past everyone and begins to lead the way once again.

* * *

Amaya looked back at everyone, her face serious. "Everyone be on high alert...we are entering kyuuketski territory.."

Everyone nods and she nods back, she turns back to face the front and walks through the think bushes and plants. Neji's eyes widened, having his byakugan activated. "Unbelievable.."

Naruto and Kiba look at him, "What!?"

Amaya stops and everyone else stops, Amaya looks at them "I will go in and when I give the signal all of you all attack..got it?"

Everyone nods. Amaya lets out a breath and walks out onto the pavement. She looks around, kyuuketski that have been walking around stopped and stared. Skyscrapers loomed over their heads, shadowing the whole place in darkness. Dim streetlights lit the paths lightly, not that they needed the light.

Amaya growls at them, baring her fangs "What!?"

They shake their heads and run off, obviously going to report to the king. Amaya stood there a few seconds later a dark figure loomed over her.

Amaya turns her head to glance at it. She frowns, "Hello father.."

The king stares her down, "What are you doing here?What are you even doing alive?"

Amaya glares at him, her blue eyes turning like ice. "To kill you for all you have done."

She unstraps her katana that said hate on the handle and held it in front of her.

A deep, thundering sound came from deep within her father's throat, a laugh.

His unusual silver eyes cut through her like a knife, prying into her soul. She shivered slightly and threw her katana at him, but before it can even reach him he dissapeared in a poof of smoke and behind her, dagger in hand to her throat. She gasped softly.

Neji saw this, "We should attack now.."

Everyone nods and runs out of the shadows and towards him, killing intent in their eyes.

* * *

Cliffy!Sorry, for the long wait. Highschool.I got braces.Holiday.Slight Depression.Yeah.It's hard being new in highschool.Well, anyways enjoy and R&R!!Ja ne!I'll update as soon as I can.

_Your Angel of Darkness._


	6. We Will Prevail

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO ONLY THE VAMPIRES_

_Your Angel of Darkness: Gomen Nasai for taking so long. I am very busy but am finding some time for this.

* * *

  
_

Gaara's eyes were full of killing intent as sand flew towards them. His heart thudding against his chest,

he had to keep Amaya safe. Amaya's crystal blue eyes went wide, fear flashing through them. Neji

ran, throwing several kunai at Amaya's father to distract him. He backed up a bit as they hit hid with

light thuds, its as if his chest was rock. He snarled. Amaya bit her bottom lip, jumping back. She

backed into Gaara's arms. She winced and looked up at the familiar face. She felt a calming feeling

wash over, she wasn't alone in this anymore. Gaara wrapped an arm around her slender waist, holding

her close with a strong arm, "I won't let you get hurt." he promised.

Amaya smiled slightly, "I know.."

Amaya's father, Kron, hissed at Neji, ripping the kunai out of his chest, no blood, no wound. Amaya

frowned,"We have to try to keep them out here till sunrise..or rip them limb from limb and burn them.

Gaara blinked some, looking down at Amaya, "That's how you can kill them...how do you know?"

Amaya smiled weakly, "I saw them doing it to other vampires..and just for fun..to my mother."

Gaara frowned some, "You stay back.."

"I can't let you do that!"

"Just stay back!" he ran into the fight.

Naruto had rasengan in his hand, killing intent in his eyes as he lunged forward. Kron smirked and

slashed at him with his long claws. Amaya pushed Naruto away, her fathers claws cutting into her

cheek. She hissed in pain, holding her face, the blood seeping out. Some of the vampires tensed up at

the scent. They licked their lips, blood lust in their eyes. Gaara wrapped his sand around them when

they were too occupied with the scent. He crushed them, making their bodies break apart, with Gaara's

signal Sasuke burned them all, the stench of burning bodies made Neji and Sakura cover their noses.

Kron snarled and punched Kiba, who had run to him, right in the gut. Blood flew out of Kiba's

mouth, Kron smirked and licked at the blood that dripped down his chin. He smirked, blood on his

white fangs. Kiba looked at him with disgusted eyes. He pushed him away, stumbling back. He

smirked and made some hand signs. The ground seemed to tremble beneath their feet. Amaya's eyes

went wide, "No!" They looked around, nervous. "What's going on!?" yelled Naruto.

The ground cracked, an eerie green smoke, coming out the numerous cracks in the stone. A bony hand

shot out of the ground.

Amaya frowned, "Don't get to close to them..they can suck out your soul!"

Gaara blinked, "What!?"

Amaya frowned and looked at him, "We have to kill him quickly!"

The ground continued to quake beneath their feet. Naruto let out a startled yelp as he nearly fell

through one of the cracks. Sakura and Sasuke held him tightly,helping him back up onto his feet.

Amaya ran towards her father, dodging the hands, she twirled around, as if dancing. She kicked him

roughly, Kron flew back. He fell upon the ground. The other kyuuketski snarled and jumped onto her

back, slashing at her. Amaya snarled and slashed at them with her katana, warding them off. Sasuke

tackled one of them to the ground, grabbing his head in his hands and snapping his neck and with all

his strength, ripped his head, blood spurting out and hitting him in the face. Shikamaru ran to him and

help rip the vampire apart.

Amaya winced as Kron grabbed her by the neck, lifting her up. She struggled, scratching at his hands,

gasping for breath. He smirked, "Just like your mother." he laughed. Amaya snarled. Gaara bit his lip

and let his sand slowly wrap around him. Kron glanced at him and smirked. He stabbed her in the

stomach. Her crystal blue eyes went wide as blood slipped down her pink lips. He threw her with all

his might. She flew back into ground, lying there limply. Gaara's eyes went wide, "AMAYA!"

Temari and Kankuro ran to her and sat her up. Naruto growled, "I'LL KILL YOU!" he and Gaara yelled

together.

* * *

Wow, It has been quite a while =] I have been really busy my wisdom teeth removed, research papers, joined the tennis team and what not. This is for all the people who have been waiting. Thank you for being so patient! I love you all =]

Your Angel Of Darkness

P.S. I'll try to get more chapters out!


End file.
